Golduck (Pokémon)
|} Golduck (Japanese: ゴルダック Golduck) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 33. Biology Golduck is a blue, bipedal, duck-like Pokémon. It has red eyes, a cream-colored beak, and four spikes on the back of its head. There is a small, red gem on its forehead. It has webbed hands and feet, which it uses to swim in rivers and lakes. Its body is especially adapted to have a hydrodynamic shape, and it has a long tail that it uses as a rudder to steer. Golduck is a fast swimmer, out-swimming even the most athletic of humans because of its webbed hands and feet. Even rough seas do not hamper this Pokémon’s swimming abilities, and it will sometimes rescue people from shipwrecks. The gem on its forehead glows when it uses its psychic powers, and occasionally when it swims at full speed. As shown in the manga, it has the ability to give knowledge to its Trainer and fellow Pokémon through telepathy. Golduck is sometimes mistaken for the Japanese monster, and physical inspiration for Golduck, the due to its bluish color, general body shape, and webbed hands and feet. Golduck lives in and in rivers. In the anime Major appearances Golduck debuted in Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Fergus. It was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Golduck clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. Golduck made its main series debut in Bye Bye Psyduck. thought that her had evolved, but it turned out that the Golduck was just a wild Pokémon that happened to act like because of the Golduck's 'showing-off' attitude towards girls. A Golduck appeared in Love, Totodile Style, under the ownership of Trixie. It is among the Pokémon she uses in her circus. It was also the boyfriend of an that Ash's Totodile fell in love with. A Golduck appeared in The Perfect Match, under the ownership of Trinity. It was used in Trinity's battle against a Pokémon Trainer and his during the finals of the Whirl Cup. After dealing with an attack by , Golduck was shown being defeated. A Golduck appeared in Shocks and Bonds, under the ownership of . She used it in her battle against Ash; it defeated after her d Torkoal's attack. In the following episode, Katie's Golduck was defeated by , despite being under confusion. A Golduck appeared in Like It or Lup It!, where it led a group consisting of a , , and , whose were stolen. A Golduck appeared in The Power of Us, where Callahan caught in a special blue Poké Ball for the Pokémon Catch Race, while saving a from Duck Pokémon. Minor appearances A Golduck appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Golduck appeared in The Power of One. A Golduck appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A 's Golduck appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. Ten Golduck appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where they were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. A Trainer's Golduck appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker, where it was among the Pokémon participating in the annual Catching Competition. A Golduck appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Golduck appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Trainer's Golduck appeared in Octillery The Outcast and Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Golduck appeared in a flashback in Hi Ho Silver... Away!, under the ownership of a crew. A Golduck appeared at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Golduck was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Golduck appeared in Abandon Ship! as a resident of the Abandoned Ship. A Golduck appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A Trainer's Golduck appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A Golduck made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . A Golduck appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Golduck appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Trainer's Golduck appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, during a flashback. Two Golduck appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Trainer's Golduck appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries . Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Tale of Ninetales, has a Golduck as one of his main team members. In Peace of Mime, Golduck was shown to be able to bypass 's over Saffron City by using to scan the city and channel his visuals to Blue's Pokédex. A Golduck appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} ( ing)}} |} |} and , Ilex Forest ( ing) Mt. Silver }} and , Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver ( ing) Mt. Silver }} |} |} ( ing)}} ( ing)}} ing) Seafoam Islands, Cape Brink}} |Shadow Pokémon|Shadow}})}} |} |} , , , , , , , , and , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Celestic Town, Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring, Resort Area ( ing) Routes and , Great Marsh, Sendoff Spring}} , , , , , , , , and , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Celestic Town, Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring, Resort Area ( ing) Oreburgh Gate, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor}} and , Ilex Forest, Cerulean Cave ( ing) Mt. Silver, Seafoam Islands}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and , Village Bridge}} , , , and , Village Bridge, Seaside Cave, Abundant Shrine, Nature Preserve , Abundant Shrine (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} ing)}} ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 11, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Both Modes B & S; Advanced Mode A)}} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 357}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} In events |Ryota Otsubo's Golduck|All|Japanese|50|June 9 to 10, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ryota Otsubo's Golduck}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=055 |name2=Golduck |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Golduck, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. Origin Golduck's appearance has aspects of a , , and . Name origin Golduck may be a combination of ''gold and duck. While Golduck itself is not colored gold, gold is often used in the Pokémon canon to symbolize the type: the is the Gummi variety loved by Psychic-type Pokémon, and the 's Japanese name is "Gold Badge". In other languages |it=Golduck|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=골덕 Golduck|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=高超鴨 Gōuchīu'ngaap|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Excellent duck". 高 may be transliterated from the first syllable of Golduck, while 超 may be a reference to 超能力 ( ) |zh_cmn=哥達鴨 / 哥达鸭 Gēdáyā|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of Golduck. is also composed of 2 可, possibly a reference to . The last character means duck |hi=गोलडक Golduck|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Auksantis|ltmeaning=From and |ru=Голдак Goldak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Blue's Golduck External links Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Entoron es:Golduck fr:Akwakwak it:Golduck ja:ゴルダック zh:哥达鸭